seeking you
by cola50
Summary: Naraku is gone now Sesshomaru is fighting his beast...


Seeking You

Long silver hair covered his bright yellow eyes. Rain poured from the skies, washing away the blood that covered him. Comrades lay tired on the ground. The battle was over Naraku is dead. The world can be in peace once again. Looking around the battle field you could tell everyone was waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Something like Naraku coming back from the dead. Once again his eyes scanned the area this time landing on the one person that has gained his respect. She can make his idiot half brother fall to the ground like it is nothing. She had fire in her soul that made her stand out within the darkness. Her eyes were the color as a stormy sea. They could captivate the weakest and even the strongest of demons. She was the one to pull his father's sword from his tomb. She's stood her ground when speaking to this Sesshomaru. Watching her now healing the ones with the most damage taken to them as best as she can. I could feel my beast purr at her sent then growl when it smelt her blood. It was not unusual for this Sesshomaru's beast to be protective of the miko. Since the day she pulled out the sword his beast was startled and nothing could startle his beast that easily after that his beast became restless when she was close by. Then after a few more counters his beast would try and surface on its own and claim the miko. It took him all his power from stopping that from happing. He was supposed to heat humans yet his beast has gone against it and wished to claim the female. The beast had pleaded and pleaded for Sesshomaru to let him lose but he refused many times.

"Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru your hurt please let me heal them for you." The miko of his thoughts asked. She was a few feet away from his person for she knew what happened if any one touched him without his consent. He slightly nodded his head and watched the miko from the corner of his eyes. She stepped closer a little hesitant at first but then put her hand on his arm. Even thou there were close separating the hand from his arm he could still feel the heat from it. Her miko powers surfaced and spread over his arm making the heat intense. His beast was once again rattling its cage trying to free its self.

"Sesshomaru you need to relax or my powers will be useless." She said. Once again he nodded and she went back to work. Filling her hand and miko powers move over his body was unbelievably good. Her sent and warmth was drawing him in making his beast fight more to be free. His eyes were starting to turn red by the time she started to work on his torso. Quickly grabbing her hands in his he quickly formed his cloud and they lifted up and away from everyone else. Hearing his idiot brother yell at them caused his beast to smirk. He was finally free and he was going to make the most off it.

"I've waited a long time for this miko and now that my master is out of the way I'm going to claim you." His beast said.

I could feel his eyes one me every were I moved, every step I made. It made me a little nervous knowing that the Great Demon Lord Sesshomaru was watching me. Finally everyone was healed from there major wounds leaving only the small ones to heal on their own. Slowly walking over to Sesshomaru I asked to heal his wounds after seeing him nod I started on healing him. He kept tensing up every time my hands would move. I told him he had to relax or it wasn't going to work. He nodded once again and made himself relax. I was almost down when he grabbed my hands. Then all the sudden I'm up high of the ground hearing Inyasha yell at us. I could feel Sesshomaru's chest moving on a silent laugh when I heard him speak.

"I've waited a long time for this miko and now that my master is out of the way I'm going to claim you." He said. I quickly look up to see Sesshomaru's once bright eyes now red. "His beast" I thought.

"Sess Sesshomaru?" I stuttered. His glanced down at me then back to where he was taking me with a smirk on his face. I could feel heat build up making me pray he wouldn't smell but it was not my day when he leaned close to me and sniffed my neck. All of the sudden he growled and licked my neck making me squirm.

"Sesshomaru!" I moaned as his tongue left my neck and trailed up to my ear.

"Kagome." He whispered as we landed in what seemed like a meadow. He pulled my body closer to his taking my lips in his causing me to gasp which gave him the chance to invade my mouth with his tongue. His hand reached up and quickly ripped my shirt off making me gasp once again. He growled when he ran his hand over my bra making me giggle in the kiss. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at me funny. I quickly stepped back but when he growled and went to reach for me I held up my hand causing him to tilt his head to the side. I took one more step back then reached for my skirt quickly bringing it down my legs. I reached behind me and unclasped my bra making it sag before it too joined my skirt on the ground. He growled louder and before I could look up I was back in his arm and being kissed like there was no tomorrow.

"beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he ran his hand up the underside my breast causing me to shiver. Before I knew it we were on the ground with Sesshomaru hovering over me. Looking into his eyes I could tell he was battling with his beast.

"Kagome if you do not want this than run I can't keep my beast at bay much longer." He said in a struggled voice. I lift my hands up to his face bringing it closer to mine.

"Sesshomaru you have no idea how long I've waited for this please make me yours.." I stated hoping he wouldn't quit know. It was true I have always felt like this when he was around its just he thought it was Inuyasha causing me to shiver or gasp out of nowhere. Looking in his eyes I felt like he was going to leave when all the sudden I felt his lips on mine and more aggressive.

"Mine!!" he said before he ripped my panties off. I shivered as the air hit my most secrete place which caused him to smirk in return. I felt his hand venture down to it pushing his fingers in making me gasp in pain before I thrust my hips up. He growled in return trusting his fingers in me faster as I trust my hips up to met them.

"Ses Sesshomaru!" I yelled as I climaxed on his fingers. My body shook from the climax making me moan his name again. I whimpered when I felt his fingers leave but then gasp when I felt something much bigger start to enter me. All of the sudden there was pain and Sesshomaru's lips on mine stopping me from screaming. He stayed still inside me and I was starting to get restless so I jerked me hips causing him to growl so I did it again to see if he would. Yep he did as well as starting to mover. It was intense at how well it felt. I could feel the heat build up again before it exploded sending me over the edge again screaming Sesshomaru's name. He soon followed biting my neck as he fell from his ledge.

Bright light was shinning in his eyes causing him to waking and move but stopped when he felt weight on his chest. Quickly glancing down he noticed the one person his beast and him called to. The miko had her head lying on his chest with her arm and leg draped over him as well. The sight of his mate naked as the day she was born caused his friend to waken and waiting for round two. Moving his hand over her draped arm shocked him when he relissed it was the one that should have been missing. When all the sudden it downed on him that she must have healed it while they were mating. Smirking to his self he quickly kissed the miko bringing her awake. Her blue eyes glanced up into his glowing eyes only smile when her leg came in contact with his friend. He quickly growled leaning down to kiss her only to find himself on his back and the miko straddling him.

"My turn my Lord. Last night you and your beast had your way with me and I think it's only fair for me to have my way with you." At first startled then turned on even more was not what he expected. Yes it was true that male yukies were Alfa but he would make an acceptation for his mate. Slowly smirking he nodded his head and let her have her way with him.

It was dark by the time they got back to where the others were. Only to make Kagome wish they were back to where they were before. She wore Sesshomaru's outer shirt since her destroyed hers which he found amusing.

"Where the hell have you been wench??" Inuyasha yelled at here. Causing Kagome to step behind Sesshomaru, which he in turn warped his arms around her bringing her back to his side.

"And when in the hell did Sesshomaru get his arm back?" he yeld again making Kagome to flinch in turn making Sesshomaru yell.

"Since the mating." Sesshomaru said making everyone in the group to gasp.

"What?" Inuyasha asked not quit believing him. Looking at Kagome confirmed it. She wore his brothers shirt, hair tussled, and if you looked closely at her neck you could see the mating mark on Kagome's neck.

"Basterd!!" Inuyasha yelled charging Sesshomaru.

"Sit boy!" with those two words Inuyasha hit the ground. It took him a few minutes to get back up but when he did he surprised every one by turning around and walking to the opposite end of the camp. There he stayed until morning when Sesshomaru declared that they were going to his castle. Inuyasha didn't say a word just followed leavening every one thinking "He's not given up, he's plotting."

END

I hope everyone liked it it took me a while just to make a story on these two. There my fav couple do it was a little difficult righting them.

Oh and I do not own Inuyasha and the characters.


End file.
